ABSTRACT The University of Minnesota Udall Administrative Core, led by the Center Director Jerrold Vitek, MD, PhD, assisted by the Center Administrator Anthony Santiago, MD, will provide leadership, oversight, and coordination of all Projects and Cores, including: integration of all Projects and Cores; production of the annual progress report; timely communication of research discoveries, publications, funding sources; all cross-training and career enhancement programs; the pilot grant program; local PD community outreach efforts; and, the annual local patient symposium. The goals and planned activities of the Center Administrative team will provide an organizational foundation for research activities, and serve its mission as a local, regional and national resource for Parkinson's disease (PD) research and patient care.